


Debu Menghempas

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sapuan debu mengenai mukaku.





	Debu Menghempas

_Memandang jalan diterpa angin yang berhembus_

_Membuyarkan perhatian kepada pohon-pohon yang berderak_

_Karena menahan tubuhnya, tidak terjatuh dan tumbang_

_Sama halnya dengan menatap rusaknya muka_

_Remuk karena sebuah dendam kedumat_

_Yang menghampiri dan singgah di rumah tua_

_Menempati dinding lokus-lokus yang mulai renta_

_Tak tahu lagi di mana kuharus menyembunyikan wajahku_

_Debu menghempas, mengguncangkan tubuhku_

_Terjengkang ke arah pelampiasan_

_Larut dalam aliran kekejaman_

_Tak akan mampu membasuh luka yang mendera jiwa_

_Duka ini terlalu berat untuk berkata selamat tinggal_

_Atau bergerak pergi untuk melepas tangis_

_Mengucapkan puja-puji atas keserakahan nafsu_

_Debu menghempas, mencederai kakiku_

_Terkejut akan prasangka secara tiba-tiba_

_Tebarannya itu berbuah petaka_

_Membuat bentuk senyum itu menghilang_

_Terbawa oleh derasnya arus kemunafikan_

_Sikap hasud telah hanyut melenggang dengki_

_Lebih dalam lagi_

_Menelantarkan aku sendiri di sini_

_Bersama hempasan debu yang tak akan pernah mati_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 08 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
